Episode 5 (One Piece Hunters)
Story Sorji apologizes. Keno makes ready for fight. Wakii laughs. A strange guy appears. "Hayah! I the Guarmar, strong!" and Keno just asks: "What? Can you please repeat that?" and gets attacked instantly. Wakii runs away to a safe tree. Sorji apologizes and asks: "Hey, Wakii! Why don't fight?" "I'm a girl! I have no chance!" and Keno makes ready for his special attack. "I learned it on Idaina. I call it Eight-Eight: One swipe left, one right, one left, one right and this four times! And... EIGHT-EIGHT!!!" and he attacks Guarmar heavily. "No, I get defeated. I want no! Run I!" and he runs away. Wakii: "This island has the name Guhlánd. We have no ship, so we have to..." and Sorji apologizes. Wakii gets instantly extreme angry and boxes him 17 times in his face. Then they go up the street. "Hayah! I the Guarmar are, strong good!" and Keno asks: "What? Ouhh.. you repeated it! Well, then... EIGHT-EIGHT!!!" and the attacks Guarmar again. "No, I gotten defeat. I want no! Run I do!" and he runs away (again...). Wakii is now in a shop: " 7,000,000? No!" "But... that's cheap!" "No, I tell you what's cheap! Your life! Decrease the price!" "How about 6,000,000?" "No! If you dont set it to 40,000 I will set everything you have in fire!" "Okay, okay...(pah, girls)" "What? Now give it me for free!" Keno: "It's getting night." Old man: "Uiuiuiuiuiui, the night here is double cold as in Idaina where it is colder than at some other islands. Uiuiuiuiui." Behind some trees Guarmar hears what they talk about. "Cold? I like cool things..." Old man: "Uiuiui, pirates?" Wakii: "Yes! I love pirates!" Sorji apologizes and gets a kick in the posterior. He apologizes again. Old man: "You like to apologize, what's your name? Uiuiuiui" Sorji apologizes. "Sorji." "Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui. Do you know Thigie Reptah? He is the king of this island. Uiui. And his son (Tiger Reptah) is very strong. He almost defeated a marine admiral! Uiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiuiui!!! And there's the weak one, his name is..." "Hetpar Egit." says Hetpar Egit. Sorji, Keno and Wakii: "WHOAHHHHH!!!" and Sorji apologizes. Keno makes ready for a fight. The man runs. Ehh, you know what I mean. He's old, so he can't run really fast. He walks. "I am Hetpar Egit. And now I will defeat you with the power of..." Keno: "Your Devil fruit?" "...Yes! The Superstrong-Strong Fruit! When I say DIE I can kill everyone by touch. Oops, I said it!" The crew gets a bit scared. Hetpar Egit touches Keno. And Wakii. And Sorji. It does nothing. Keno: "Nothing happens? I think... you lied! EIGHT-EIGHT!". But this "strong" attack doesn't does many damage to Hetpar Egit. "You're too weak! Take this! Huah! Attacko!" Sorji: "I'm not strong. But I'm strong enough for this fight. Wakii, go a bit to the side. Sorry." and Sorji apologized. Hetpar Egit: "Huh? Take this, Super-Attacko! Super-Slide!" but Sorji dodge all the attacks. "How's this possible?" "You're too weak!" "..., his name is..." "Hetpar Egit." says Hetpar Egit. Sorji, Keno and Wakii: "WHOAHHHHH!!!" and Sorji apologizes. "You're too weak!" and Sorji attacks Egit. "Now I will use an attack." "Whoa, soo strong!" "I call it Apologizia!" he jumps behind Egit and attacks him on the back. "Sorry, my friend. Apoligizia!" "Uah........!" Keno: "Huh! TWO-TWO!" "Uah.....! Now I will attack...! Take this! Teak O' SyM!!!" A quick flashing light flashes through Sorji and Keno. They don't get knocked back, in the other direction: Directly into Hetpar Egit! "Teak O' Woodo!" The trees fall into the direction of Sorji and Keno. "Teak O' Hiil!" Now Egit is healed fully. This will be a hard fight. Then Hetpar reminds of his childhood, and how he lost a fight: VS... Major Events *The Umb Diidots Crew lands on the next island, Guhlánd *The Umb Diidots Crew meets an old man and Hetpar Egit. *Sorji uses Apoligizia, his first real attack. Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Guarmar (食べた Tabeta) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui, only by name) *Tiger Reptah (ウシ爬虫類 Ushi hachūrui, only by name) *Hetpar Egit (私は気にしない Watashi wa kinishinai) Places *South Blue *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Some Dogs Trivia *Chapter 8 is Thgie Retpahc backwards: Thigie Reptah. Thigie Reptah is backwards Hatper Eigith, Hetpar Egit. Hetpar Egit is backwards Tige Rapteh, Tiger Reptah. Errors *In one scene, Wakiis hands are missing. *In one scene, Wakiis hands are missing another time. *While Sorji uses Apoligizia, Keno is missing. *Then Wakii is missing again. (Second Apoligizia) *TOO many Errors Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Episode